Heart Attack
by Marineblau12
Summary: "Nama?" "Tidak penting tahu siapa saya." "T-tapi…" "Kalau memang takdir, kita akan bertemu kembali." / Kadang berurusan dengan orang jenius itu memerlukan kesabaran tinggi.


**Disclaimer: Death Note is not my property**

.

"Nama?"

"Tidak penting tahu siapa saya."

"T-tapi…"

"Kalau memang takdir, kita akan bertemu kembali."

"Masalahnya-

"Apa? Anda menyukai saya?"

Bah!

Siapa sih yang mikir kalau dialog kepedean itu muncul dari mulut seorang Near?

Dan sementara si resepsionis imut itu kebingungan bagaimana cara membuat pesanan kamar dari orang yang namanya tak mau disebutkan, detektif muda itu ngeloyor menaiki lift.

Eh?

"Tuan! Tuan! Saya cuma perlu nama Anda untuk mengisi form pesanan kamar?!"

Poor resepsionis.

.

**Marineblau12 shamelessly presents…**

**.**

**Heart Attack**

.

Hinata berlari mengejar Near yang keburu menghilang di balik pintu lift. Dia berputar, melihat lift lain, masuk ke lift yang terbuka, menutup pintu, dan…

Bengong.

Satu-satunya hal terpintar yang sejauh ini dilakukannya.

Memang orang berambut putih itu mau ke lantai berapa? Dia 'kan belum pesan kamar?

Hinata diam sebentar. Seharusnya, sebagai manusia normal yang sedikit jahat, dia biarkan saja orang itu pergi. Toh kalau perlu, balik lagi. Tapi sebagai seorang puteri pertama Hyuuga Hiashi, sang pemilik perusahaan tahu terbesar di Tokyo, Hinata yang punya hati lembut justru memilih memeriksa seluruh lantai hotel sampai dia nanti dia menemukan si tuan Anonim.

Jadi, begitulah.

Setelah menghabiskan satu jam yang penuh perjuangan, keringat, dan bau badan, Hinata menyerah. Dengan langkah lesu dia kembali ke meja resepsionis cuma untuk melihat si pria berambut putih yang dari tadi dia cari berdiri di depan mejanya. Mengabaikan resepsionis lain yang berusaha mengisi form pesanan kamarnya, si pria itu berbalik dan melihat Hinata.

Ketika pandangan mereka bertemu, waktu terasa berhenti bagi Hinata.

Seandainya dia Sakura, perempuan nyentrik dengan pemikiran anarkis yang ditaksir Naruto, bisa dipastikan leher pucat dengan helaian rambut keperakan itu akan patah di tangannya. Ah, dia bahkan sudah bisa merasakan jari-jarinya yang gatal untuk menyentuh leher itu.

Hinata menghela napas.

Karin, teman resepsionisnya, melihat pria itu sebal sebelum akhirnya melihat Hinata yang sudah berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa?"

Karin menjawab dengan mengarahkan dagunya ke Near.

"Saya menunggu Anda dari tadi," Near membuka mulutnya, "Saya perlu pesan kamar."

"Karin, kenapa tidak denganmu?" Hinata berbisik.

"Dia tidak mau jika tidak denganmu," Karin balas berbisik.

"Kenapa dia tidak mau?"

"Mana kutahu. Mungkin dia naksir padamu."

Mata Hinata berkedut. Dia meraih buku tamu dengan ogah-ogahan, lalu bertanya, "Nama?"

"Saya tidak nyaman mengatakannya di sini."

Twitch!

"Tapi saya perlu tahu nama Anda."

Near diam sebentar, lalu berujar, "Bisakah kita membicarakan ini berdua di tempat lain?"

Twitch lagi.

Memang ini apa? Ajakan kencan?

Dia 'kan cuma mau pesan kamar.

Hinata yang kesal semakin ingin marah saat mendengar suara tawa tertahan Karin di balik punggungnya.

"Ayo ikut sebentar." Dan semakin tidak tahan ketika Near entah sejak kapan berdiri di dekatnya dan menariknya keluar.

Gila!

Seandainya dia tidak melawan perintah Papa Hiashi dengan memilih kuliah di jurusan seni, dia tidak perlu keluar rumah dan hidup terlunta-lunta hingga harus bekerja sebagai resepsionis di hotel Uchiha ini. Mungkin jika dia tetap jadi anak penurut, dia masih tetap tinggal di rumah besarnya, kamar nyaman, tanpa kewajiban lain selain belajar, dan tidak akan bertemu dengan orang keren tapi aneh yang dari tadi menariknya entah ke mana.

Hinata berdoa dengan tangan yang berjaga-jaga di dalam saku jasnya, meraih sebuah semprotan merica kalau-kalau orang yang memegang tangannya adalah seorang mesum. Hinata bahkan sudah bersiap-siap menyediakan suara lengkingan tingginya untuk berteriak jika seandainya pria ini berniat melakukan pelecehan.

"Silahkan duduk."

Loh?

Hinata bingung melihat sekelilingnya. Kafe?

Kenapa seorang pria mesum membawanya ke kafe yang ramai? Bukannya Hinata ingin dibawa ke tempat yang sepi, sih. Tapi tetap saja, mengherankan seorang mesum membawa calon mangsanya ke sebuah kafe. Untuk apa?

Apa jangan-jangan dia ingin melakukan hal tidak senonoh di tempat ramai untuk menunjukkan posisinya?

Atau, dia ingin membuat mata Hinata merem-melek karena campuran efek kafein dan obat tidur hingga dia bisa berbuat keji?

Tidak! Seseorang, selamatkan Hinata!

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

Suara itu membuat Hinata mendongak. Sebentar saja penciumannya langsung dianugerahi harum surga dari parfum CEO hotel tempat dia bekerja, Sasuke Uchiha yang kelihatan sedang dalam mood terburuknya. Matanya menatap nyalang pada Near, seolah ingin mengulitinya hidup-hidup, atau yang paling kejam, melemparkan cat hitam permanen ke rambutnya yang putih bersih.

"Bukannya shiftmu belum berakhir, eh, Hinata?"

Hinata langsung berdiri dan membungkuk, "Maaf, Saya akan kembali." Tapi sebelum sempat pergi jauh, Near menahan tangannya. Sasuke terkejut dan semakin kesal, rahangnya dia tekan kuat-kuat. Near, mengabaikan Sasuke. Dia berdiri lalu mendekat, "Saya butuh Anda untuk memesan kamar."

"Kau bisa pesan pada resepsionis lain!" Sasuke, yang terlanjur emosi melupakan tata kramanya sebagai seorang pejabat tinggi. Tangannya ikut meraih tangan Hinata yang bebas, "Biarkan dia pergi."

"Tidak," Near bilang, "Anda harus mengerti."

"Aku tidak peduli!" Sasuke bilang, dia menarik tangan Near untuk lepas dari Hinata dan memposisikan resepsionisnya di balik punggung.

Kalau perhatian Sasuke ke resepsionisnya terlalu berlebihan, Near gak akan bilang.

"Saya punya identitas yang harus dilindungi, Tuan," Near bicara lagi, "Dan karena nona ini sudah sempat mengetahui sedikit, saya rasa akan lebih aman kalau saya mempercayakan identitas penuh saya padanya."

Menang info apa yang dipunya Hinata tentangnya? Nomor ponsel?

Sasuke mendecih.

"Apa yang dia tahu?"

"Dia tahu wajah saya."

What?

Cuma karena itu?

Orang ini pasti sudah gila.

"Saya seorang detektif."

Oh.

Apa tadi katanya?

"Kau pikir aku percaya?!"

"Oleh sebab itu saya perlu menjaga informasi pribadi saya," dia beralih pada Hinata, "Bagaimana? Bisa menjaga rahasia?"

Hinata meraih buku tamunya dan keluar dari balik Sasuke, membuat gerakan mengunci mulut dan mengangguk. Mengacuhkan Sasuke yang cemberut karena teman masa kecilnya memilih mengurusi orang lain.

"Nama?"

"Nate River."

.

Kadang bagi Gevanni susah untuk percaya bahwa Near adalah detektif terkenal pewaris nama L. Kalau melihat tampang bosan dan boneka jari yang selalu harus dekat-dekat dengannya, Near itu tak lebih dari anak kecil yang terperangkap dalam tubuh orang dewasa. Satu-satunya yang bagus yang dimiliki anak itu adalah otaknya yang ber-iq tinggi. Tapi itu pun sekarang dipertanyakan setelah dia dengan gampangnya memberi tahu nama aslinya pada seorang resepsionis hotel.

Hah!

"Anda 'kan punya identitas palsu. Kenapa tak berikan itu?"

Near diam. Dia lebih memilih melihat langit dari luar jendelanya. Bilang kalau dia tidak tahu atau lupa jelas bukan alasan yang bagus. "Itu sebabnya Saya tidak pernah ingin pergi sendirian," Near menyahut, "Protokol seperti ini tidak seharusnya jadi urusan saya."

"Jadi ini salah saya?"

"Hm?"

"Maaf."

Near tidak menyahut, dia langsung menuju kamarnya dan menutup pintu.

Gevanni menghela napas.

Kadang berurusan dengan orang jenius itu memerlukan kesabaran tinggi.

.

Bersambung…

.

**A/n:**

Maapkan diriku yang membuatmu sangat nista di sini, Near~ #pelukNateRiver

Apa yaaa?

Lagi kepingin buat crossover, jadi, yah, jadilah fiksi ini. Semoga tidak mengecewakan, ya~

Salam,

Marine


End file.
